stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Awwan's
Population of the Awwan planet from which they named. Coming from the planet Earth and in particular from the coastal and desert areas of Morocco and Mauritania, thousands of thousands of goa'uld Achàman were deported under the name of Juba to populate the desert planet chosen for the massive mining resources. Fewer and fewer are the news about this people, as its number has progressively declined due to the very few births and intensification of the atmospheric conditions of the planet. Society To the Awwan's, the fight for survival had long dominated their cultural identity. The brutal environment of Awwan necessitated the frugal use of energy and resources, especially water. Additionally, their history with cultural persecution mandated the need for combat knowledge. These two aspects saw them emerge as efficient and hardy warriors, who used their skills and the environment of Awwan to fend off off-world opponents who often possessed far superior technology and formal training. The Awwan's typically lived in patriarchal collectives, known as sietches, which were led by a Naib. Each sietch resides within one of the numerous rocky formations that dot the sands of Awwan. Collectively, all Awwan's belonged to the Ichwan Bedwine, or broad brotherhood. Water played a vital role in the Awwan's culture. Indeed, for Awwan's, water was life. To conserve against the unnecessary loss of water in the desert, Awwan's wore complex full-body filtration systems called stillsuits, which reclaimed the body's moisture. Additionally, specialized headgear prevented most of the normal loss through the scalp and forehead via perspiration, while masks and noseplugs reclaimed moisture from the wearers' breathing. Gloves were also available, too, but many Awwan's opted instead to rub the juice of the creosote bush on their hands to inhibit perspiration. With a Fremen stillsuit in proper working order, the wearer lost only about a thimbleful of water per day. The Awwan's rule was that one's water belongs to the tribe. Thus when a Awwan's died or was killed in combat, rather than being buried or cremated, he or she was rendered down into water. In the case of amtal, or ritual combat to the death between two disagreeing Awwan's, since they fought without stillsuits, the water of the loser went to the victor to replenish him. What remained was measured and allocated to him, but the water itself was turned over to the watermasters. Physical Appareance Due to living on Awwan, the typical Awwa'ns appeared as a sinewy human with leathery tanned skin. These effects were less pronounced on those Awwan's who live in cities such as Kel'mak. In addition, Awwan's eyes were colored entirely blue, because of the consumption of a given food that over the course of hundreds of years has changed their genetics, making them more resistant to the great heat on the planet. Religion )]] Religiously, the Awwan's were deeply spiritual, to the point of being superstitious. Over the centuries they had adapted their blend of Zensunni faith to their desert environment, and adopted the Sandworm of Awwan (or Shai-Hulud as they called it) as a physical manifestation of God Achàman. As with many traditionalist and mystic religions, the faith of the Fremen relied heavily on prophecies. These beliefs were used by some, including the Bene Gesserit to further their own ends. Categoria:Races